marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Tower (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Early Life Blake Tower was a a young lawyer, he ran for District Attorney for New York City. Election Blake was running against Foggy Nelson. But when they meet each other they both decided they liked each other, even though they were political rivals. Foggy lost his bid for re-election to Blake. Blake took up his position as D.A. District Attorney D.A Tower was about to unveil the new Worldwide Habitual Offender Computer to the press when they founds the door to this super-computer locked. Breaking it open, they found that Dr. Armstrong Smith, one of the developers of the computer, dead in the room. Spider-Man took it upon himself to solve the murder. He introduced Daredevil to Uri Geller to have them take down Mind-Wave. He also conspired with Daredevil to take out the Jester who was taking control of the media transmissions, at one point disguising himself to stop a mob from lynching the hero. He also arranged for Misty Knight to go undercover and infiltrate Bushmaster's organization. D.A Tower cleared Spider-Man's name of any wrong doing in the deaths of Cpt. George Stacy and Norman Osborn. He told Spider-Man the good news in person much to his surprise and joy. When J. Jonah Jameson accused Spider-Man of murder, Spider-Man went to Blake's office to deny the accusation. When Tower asked whether the accusation was true, Spider-Man replied that it was not. Tower recommended Spider-Man sue Jameson for defamation of character, but such a lawsuit would require that Spider-Man reveal his secret identity. This was unacceptable to Spider-Man, and he shattered Tower's desk in frustration. Tower accepted Spider-Man's apology and then told Spider-Man that he couldn't offer legal advice. Handing Spider-Man a letter addressed to him care of Tower's office, he requested that Spider-Man not use city hall as his mail box. Thanking Tower for everything, Spider-Man departed. When Spider-Man and Jameson were shackled together, Blake decided that they should should be taken somewhere safe, Spidey refused to accept letting Smythe win and escaped with Jameson. Colonel Eschat tried to assassinate D.A Tower. Power Man and Iron Fist managed to bust in at the last moment and rescue Tower from harm, and eventually capture him. As Eschat was being led away from the police, he vowed that he would one day return. He was involved in the trial against Punisher. He told the court that he believed that Castle should be tried for all of his crimes as he willingly committed them. However, the defense argued that since the murder of his family Frank Castle has gone completely insane and needed to be institutionalized. Upon hearing this, Frank refused to believe that he is mad and lashed out, telling the judge that the entire system is crazy for letting criminals walk the street before collapsing in a nervous breakdown. He was invited to participate in a poker game with Beast, Wonder Man, Nick Fury, Wolverine and Carol Danvers at the Avengers Mansion. She-Hulk Louise Mason, a former heroine, managed to get hired by Tower as a legal secretary. In that role, she convinced Tower to hire Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk, as a lawyer. Unfortunately, She-Hulk's status as an Avenger and a superheroine made her work difficult and caused Tower some nervous problems, so they eventually discontinued their legal relationship. Mason, who had became She-Hulk's friend, left her job with Tower to work with She-Hulk. Winter Soldier D.A. Blake became involved with the trial of the James "Bucky" Barnes who was charged by the Federal Government for his former actions as the Winter Soldier. Bernadette Rosenthal served as Bucky's attorney. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Blake Tower at the comic book database }} Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game participants